scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker" Cast *Rey - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Finn/FN-2187 - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Poe Dameron - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie 1 & 2) *BB-8 - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *D-O - Woodstock (Peanuts Franchise) *Ben Solo/Kylo Ren - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *Ben Solo - Lord Business/President Business (The Lego Movie (1 & 2) *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Jannah - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races (1968 & 2017) & The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Beaumont Kin - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races (1968 & 2017)) *Zorii Bliss - Lucy/Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie 1 & 2) *Babu Friki - Bartok (Anastasia (1997) & Bartok the Magnificent) *Rose Tico - Anna (Frozen 1 & 2) *Old Leia Organa - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Old Lando Calrissian - Dr. Hibbert (The Simpsons) *C-3PO - Zig (Zig & Sharko) *R2-D2 - Bernie (Zig & Sharko) *Chewbacca - Adult Simba (The Lion King (1994)) *Maz Kanata - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *General Hux - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) *Enric Pryde - Rasputin (Anastasia (1997)) *Temmin "Snap" Wexley - Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The Fist Epic Movie) *Nien Nunb - Woody Woodpecker *Lieutenant Connix - Anya/Anastasia (Anastasia (1997)) *Old Han Solo - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Old Luke Skywalker (Force Ghost) - Geppetto (Pinocchio (1940)) *Klaud - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Young Rey - Margo (Despicable Me 1, 2, & 3) *Rey's Parents - Aurora and Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty (1959)) *Old Wedge Antilles - Professor Samuel Oak (Pokémon) *Wicket W. Warrick - Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera Classics) *Unkar Plutt - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Temiri Blagg - Charlie Brown (Peanuts Franchise) *Jar Jar Binks - E.B. (Hop (2011)) *Younger Luke Skywalker (In the Past) - Finn (Adventure Time) *Younger Leia Organa (In the Past) - Merida (Brave (2012)) *Younger Han Solo (In the Past) - Wreck-it Ralph *Younger Lando Calrissian (In the Past) Cleveland Show (Family Guy and The Cleveland Show) *Porgs as Themselves *First Order Stoomtrooper as Themselves *Sith Troopers as Themselves *First Order TIE Fighter Pilots as Themselves *Knight of Ren Guards as Themselves Cast in Jedi Past: *Obi-Wan Kenobi - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Ben Kenobi - Merlin (The Sword of the Stone (1963)) *Anakin Skywalker - Trent (Total Drama Series) *Padmé Amidala - Gwen (Total Drama Series) *Yoda - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Mace Windu - Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo Franchise) *Young Anakin Skywalker - Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) *Shmi Skywalker - Stella Shortman (Hey Arnold!) *Young Padmé Amidala - Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) *Qui-Gon Jinn - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Pops Maellard (Regular Show) *Saesee Tiin - Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) *Agen Kolar - Sonic the Hedgehog *Kit Fisto - Surly (The Nut Job 1 & 2) *Plo Koon - Thomas "Tom" Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Aayla Secura - Kariel (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Stass Allie - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Luminara Unduli - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Barriss Offee - Rayan Cartflight (The Buzz on Maggie) *Shaak Ti - Patricia (Spliced) *Ashoka Tano - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) Cast in Sith Past: *Darth Maul - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races (1968 & 2017) & Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Count Dooku - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *General Grevous - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Nute Gunray - Lucius Heinous VII (Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Rune Haako - Samuel "Samy" Garvin (Jimmy Two-Shoes) Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs